Build Ressha
The is the personal mecha of ToQ 6gou in Ressha Sentai ToQger, that transforms into Build DaiOh. Overview The Build Ressha is comprised of two orange construction trains. The first of the trains is a track repair train comprised of an engine based on a railroad shovel, a railroad crane, and a caboose. The second train is comprised of two ploughs based on bulldozers. The second train can also carry the first on top, forming a double decker train. History The Build Ressha was found by Akira as he enters the cockpit and sees that the Ressha needed some modification after controlling for the first time. After modifying the Ressha, the cockpit was filled with wires as Akira would need help from the ToQgers to control it. Ressha Gattai Build DaiOh is the Warrior Mode of the Build Ressha. The back rRssha fold in a reversed V to form the legs. The front Ressha fold down to become the arms. The crane atop the front Ressha becomes the mecha's head. The Build DaiOh's cockpit is complex. The mecha's movement depends on a series of pulleys and levers; each one responsible for a specific limb. Alone ToQ 6gou has semi-complete control over the mecha via the cockpit. However, Build DaiOh's maximum control and performance requires simultaneous manipulation of the levers (something ToQ 6gou is unable to do, as a few of the levers are out of his reach). The other ToQgers play a vital role in Build DaiOh's performance, as they can operate the controls that ToQ 6gou cannot. The cockpit was later modified in order to allow ToQ 6gou to operate Build DaiOh on his own. Build DaiOh Drill : The result of the combination of the Build DaiOh and ToQ 6gou's first mecha, the Drill Ressha. During Build DaiOh's debut, the Drill Ressha has been stolen and used by an ordinary Kuliner train-mecha. However, the Kuliner's destruction allows the ToQgers to steal the Ressha back and combine with Build DaiOh. The Drill Ressha allows Build DaiOh Drill to execute the finisher. Cho Cho Ressha Gattai Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh is the combination of ToQ-Oh, Diesel-Oh, and Build DaiOh, first appearing in Station 23. Its finisher is the , where Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh slashes with its lance 3 times, each accompanied by an energy version of ToQ-Oh, Diesel-Oh, and Build DaiOh in their train forms. Build DaiOh Tank is the formation where Build Dai-Oh is armed with the Tank Ressha on its forearms, replacing the front and back of Build Ressha. This formation allows Build Dai-Oh to throw fast punches with impressive power that can be likened to a professional boxer. Cho ToQ Version Build Ressha Cho ToQ Version is a special Build Ressha that appears in the ToQger DVD Special that Akira uses to become a shining version of ToQ-6gou. Notes *The first part of Cho Cho ToQ-DaiOh's name may be a play on the phrase "choo-choo". *The transformation call for Build DaiOh is "Gattai", as opposed to "Henkei" despite being only one mecha. **This is likely due to Build Ressha being composed of two parts. References Category:Mecha (ToQger) Category:One-mecha Robos Category:6th Ranger Mecha Category:Orange Mecha Category:Train Mecha